


【莫德雷德/咕哒♀，PwP警告】赤龙的宝物

by delphinium (minyandu)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Licking, Magic, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, 补魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 大概的梗是咕哒本身毕竟是个普通人，特异点战斗回来后会因为消耗过度需要补魔不然会出问题。游戏和漫画里提过咕哒的魔力经常是以御主礼装把自身生命力转化出来的，而且御主礼装会起到保护和减轻伤势的效果，所以本篇就设定成这种转化会过度消耗她的生命力导致代谢过高，礼装脱掉后也会有治疗术式处理不及的伤势复发。所以就需要补魔啦！我觉得我十有八九会把一些设定搞错，不过不管啦，我只是想搞补魔和搞小莫和咕哒！【跑掉。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mordred | Saber of Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	【莫德雷德/咕哒♀，PwP警告】赤龙的宝物

莫德雷德对迦勒底并没有太好的印象。这里的房间24小时恒温，但缺乏能让肉体放松的温暖；这里的被褥松软但过于轻巧，缺乏能让人放心的重量，仿佛一块会在你睡着以后偷偷溜走的云；这里的照明、家具和墙壁几乎全都泛着一层冷光，只要是有人走动的地方，就不会留一丝黑暗的空间，除非是疲劳到了极点，否则根本不会在这种环境里产生睡意。

如果可以选，她宁愿自己是躺在哪个马厩或者谷仓里的乱草堆上。

灵巧的舌头伸进了她的阴道里。一双包在织物里的手扶着她的大腿根，把她的双腿分得更开。

莫德雷德尤其讨厌迦勒底战斗服的触感。如果可以，她想把这套衣服从匍匐在她腿间的少女身上撕下，一把火烧个干净。

  
那舌头和嘴唇的主人仿佛将她的阴道当作了蜜罐，把自己当成了钻进花蕊里的蜜蜂，想方设法地哄着她分泌自己渴求着的蜜汁。一阵阵往上窜的热意让莫德雷德叹了口气，仰起了头。映入眼帘的是苍白的灯光和银灰色的墙。她烦躁地用力闭上眼。

就像察觉到骑士的心不在焉，在阴道里进出的舌头忽然改变了进攻的方向。粗糙的舌面用力舔过她的小阴唇。下一秒，湿热的口腔包裹住她的阴部，贪婪的吮吸着，甚至有牙齿擦过她的阴蒂。

莫德雷德倒抽了一口气，手指不自觉地收紧，揪住了身下汗湿的红发。少女并不挣扎反抗，唇舌更卖力地侍奉着骑士。星星在莫德雷德眼前炸裂开来。一波又一波的高潮让她暂时忘记了战斗服糟糕的触感，抬起腿用力扣住少女的身躯，把她的头禁锢在自己的股间。

到她终于把腿松开时，藤丸立香抬起头来。她的脸上一片湿迹，发带早不知掉到什么地方去了，汗湿的头发平贴在前额上。红发少女舔着嘴角，眼睑半垂，嘴角含着笑，像只猫一样欺身上来。她比莫德雷德高，修长的肢体两下就把骑士的躯体都笼罩其下。

“我可有取悦到您，milord？”

拙劣。

莫德雷德想起很久很久以前，自己见过那些跟着军队兜售自己身体的娼妓。她生前从没有成长到会对娼妓感兴趣的年纪，但这一看就知道何等拙劣的模仿。

毕竟这傻子是真心想让她爽。

她伸出手去，狠狠捏了一把立香的脸。  
“莫，莫德雷德卿……”少女吃痛，但挣不脱她，只好咿咿呀呀地抱怨。

“你再加把劲试试看不就知道了，御主？”  
她咧了咧嘴，松开手，拍了拍对方发红的脸颊。

苦恼的神色一瞬间就从少女的脸上消失了。她的眼睛亮了起来，几乎马上就俯下身去，从肚脐开始向上亲吻啃咬自己从者的肌肤。莫德雷德叹了口气。她就像逗弄跟自己撒娇的猫一样，把手指深深地埋到了汗湿的红发里，慢慢的梳理着，然后就在少女就要一口咬上她乳尖的一刻，她的手捏住了少女的下巴，把那张湿漉漉的脸拉到自己的眼前。

少女的嘴巴还半张着，银丝联系着她尖尖的犬牙和殷红的嘴唇。莫德雷德撑起身，把少女还没说出口的话都一口吞掉了。潮热的气息浸满了她的鼻腔和口腔，汗液的咸腥，体液的酸涩。

反应过来的少女热情地回应着，房间里只听得到急促的喘息声和淫亵的水声。缺氧让她的身子渐渐地软下来，也分解了她的理智。她终于不再体贴莫德雷德对战斗服的厌恶，放纵自己像发情的动物一样在从者的大腿上磨蹭着发烫的下体。

是龙的魔力开始起作用了。莫德雷德干脆躺下来，把正欲换口气的少女顺势一带，按住后脑逼着她继续与自己唇舌纠缠。她吞掉了御主急切渴望着的氧气，从对方的口腔里品尝自己的魔力的味道。在她大腿上磨蹭着的下体温度还在继续上升。虽然隔了一层衣物，但她也感觉到战斗服的里侧显然是被涌出的爱液润滑了。

她怀里的身体颤抖得越来越厉害。不过几下，少女的身体就像痉挛了一样整个绷紧，喉咙发出尖细而微弱的哀鸣。可莫德雷德仍然没有松开扣着她后脑的手，也没有停止亲吻，直到痉挛嘎然而止，少女脱力整个瘫倒下来，她才放松了手上的力量，环着怀中沉重地喘息着的身躯，伸手去梳理被自己揪得乱七八糟的红发。

  
“……啊，Lord，哈，哈……那这次您可还满意？”就像是较劲一般，红发少女气都没喘顺过来，就要跟她调笑。

莫德雷德翻了个白眼。天知道这种半文不白的怪话是从什么地方学来的。是某个剧作家皮又痒了吗？她在御主的屁股上用力捏了一把。少女吃吃地笑个不停，翻了个身从她身上滚落下来。她伸手去把立香的乱发理顺。

少女的体温因为魔力的充盈，正一点一点地升高。前一刻还汗湿的身体，现在已经干了。血色重新染上了她的脸颊。骑士轻抚她的脸，端着最庄重的语气问：

“那我又可有让女士您满足呢？”

她的御主眨了眨眼，扑哧一下笑得停不下来，不一会眼泪都出来了。她的肚子也十分配合地在同一时刻发出响亮的咕噜声。  
莫德雷德的架子也端不住了，忍不住跟着也大笑了起来：

“好了好了，快去老老实实把肚子填饱。”

“诶～～”少女不情不愿地赖着床，被骑士毫不客气地整个提了起来：

“乖乖吃饭。”

说是吃饭，其实也不过是液体的代餐。少女捧着杯子，咕嘟咕嘟地灌下营养液。她右手的手背上，鲜红的令咒已经全都不见了，只留下一点淡淡的红迹。从严苛的特异点回来，无论是体力还是魔力都已经消耗殆尽。那聊胜于无的魔术回路也因为过度运转，无法立即停止魔力转化的过程而开始虚耗身体主人的生命力。纵使莫德雷德再厌恶这身礼装，如果不是它上面的术式还支撑着身体机能，现在跟她嬉笑打闹的少女可能早已陷入昏睡，甚至可能在睡梦中逐渐衰弱而死。普通的食物固然可以补充体力和营养，但魔力的耗竭会让身体消耗更多的能量。普通一顿饭吃下去，就像出生头几个月的婴儿一样，两三个小时就饿了。重复加倍的进食过程，照样会把身体逼到极限。

莫德雷德初抵迦勒底时，已经有四个特异点被修复了。但即使看过特异点的记录，她也没有对御主留下特别的印象。她不是傻子。身上流淌的龙血能很明白地告诉她，她是被名叫迦勒底的组织和圆桌召唤到这个时间的孤点上的。这里有令人生厌的实用主义，甚至秉着大义也没能打动他们的盾兵。让一个普通少女充作英灵的锚点对这种的组织不算什么。而她是骑士，在特异点保护一个普通人周全是理所当然的事。没有比骑士守护无辜少女更简单明了的事了。

她没有预料到会在深夜的食堂看到衣衫不整显然是匆忙从床上爬起来的少女在扫荡食物。普通的黄油面包和双足飞龙的肉扒飞快地消失在狼吞虎咽的少女嘴里。那不仅仅是饥饿。莫德雷德生前见过饥荒，见过足够多伤痕累累，疲乏到两眼放光，却还为了保命不断把食物往崩溃边缘的身体里塞的人。

她差点把医务室的门一刀劈了。

  
藤丸立香灌下去足足700毫升的营养液，靠着自己的骑士打了一个非常响亮的饱嗝。一直微微颤抖着的指尖已经安稳下来了，尽管多半不是因为她暂时填饱了肚子。或者说，正是因为终于有什么填进了她另一个空空如也的肚子。

魔术世界充满了令人困惑的事情。比如现在，饥饿已经不再那种是让她期待着学校的午餐时间或者社团活动结束后匆匆冲进便利店的感觉了。即使胃被塞满，身体还会继续渴求魔力，而填塞进入的魔又会让她产生新的饥渴，就像熊熊燃烧的篝火总在渴求着新的柴薪。

是因为魔力，还是因为龙的性质，她不清楚。

没有人能给她答案。而且比起这一个小问题的答案，她还有更重要的事情要做。

少女侧过头去，笑着咬咬骑士的耳朵：

“洗澡？”

莫德雷德哼了一声不置可否。

藤丸立香歪了歪头，去亲吻骑士的嘴角，一边自己伸手去够背后的拉链。但她的手立刻就被抓住了。比她更娇小的骑士一把就把她整个人扛了起来。她抱着娇小但比自己结实有力得多的身躯笑着闭上了眼。

热水淋在她头上和背上，稍微溶化了一点疲惫和肌肉的酸痛。

有只手一个一个地摸索着她战斗服的链扣，背后的，肩上的。

每一道拉链被解开时，就有一阵雪花在她紧闭的视野爆炸开来，她的皮囊仿佛也随着被拉下的拉链绽开，漏出里面的血肉来。

失去了御主礼装的支撑，她在特异点受的大小轻伤，此刻正再一次迸发开来。

她分不清上下左右。如果不是倚靠着另一个人，她已经连站都站不住。

魔力在疼痛中如困兽暴走，仿佛在渴求着回到原主的身体。

一股魔力向下，把她汁水淋漓的下体烧得像块热炭一样，驱动着她扭动着腰，摇晃着屁股，挨蹭一切可以挨蹭的东西。

一股魔力往上，蒸发了她的理智，接管了她的唇舌，肆无忌惮地在对方身体上寻找缺口，驱使着她呻吟、呜咽，语无伦次地求欢。

耳朵？

不，不对。

嘴唇。嘴唇……

舌头。舌头。舌……

她的乳头被一口咬住。

她开心地仰起头尖叫。

给我。

乳房被吮吸，啃咬，揉捏。脚肚子在发抖。她勉力抬起一条腿。

给我。给我。

整个阴部被带着剑茧的手用力抓住了。有手指滑进了她阴道里。

给我给我给我。

  
莫德雷德把御主困在自己和淋浴间的墙之间，支撑着对方颤抖得几乎无法站立的身体。她用力揉搓着少女阴蒂和阴唇，手几乎像是要嵌入对方的下体里一样。

立香的的腰还在下意识地摆动着，说不清是想躲避还是迎合。她和骑士说过，自己从来不曾从阴道的插入中得到过快感。她大概是有觉得不适的。但当龙种的魔力在她体内奔走时，她只会打开身体，仿佛想要吞没一切。

龙是极度贪婪的生物。魔力的迷雾足以扭曲人的感觉。

  
少女也许也掉了眼泪，但在热气腾腾的水幕下谁都不在乎。没有了战斗服的阻隔，赤龙开始贪婪地品尝着少女柔软的肌肤，舔咬着每一个泛着铁腥味的伤口。不断有淡红的水滴落在他们脚下，瞬间被稀释不见。魔力在她们之间循环，分不清彼此。  
少女在高潮里失去了意识。

她的御主的身体一次比一次沉。少女的身体比她当年更加成熟，有着美妙的曲线。隐藏在柔软的肢体里的是在征战里一点一点变得结实的肌肉。

莫德雷德把她抱回床上。薄红的血水打湿了床单。失去了战斗服的支持，特异点战斗的烙印卷土重来，蛮横地和治疗术式在少女的皮肉上争夺地盘。这样的撕扯还要再持续好一会。

骑士俯身，仔细舔舐着每一个尚未愈合的伤口，就像舔舐自己手腕的伤口一般熟稔。体液传递着魔力。没有什么比呼吸都能产生魔力的龙种更适合这个工作了。她的魔力会填平少女透支的生命力，成为治疗术式的燃料，让它们在这片血肉的战场上争得先手，直至赢得胜利。

龙种的魔力在另一个躯体里流淌着，燃烧着，呼应着自己真正的主人，辐射出高烧一般异常的热量。而她体内的龙血也像感受到宝藏一般，回应着狂暴的呐喊。

莫德雷德分开了御主的双腿，埋头下去品尝自己的魔力。如果可以，赤龙想把少女整个吞掉。

如果可以的话。

毕竟，如果是贵重的宝物，哪有比自己的肚子里更安全的地方呢？

微弱的颤抖贴着肌肤传导过来。少女发出了几不可闻的呻吟，而这就是她全部的反应了。赤龙爬到她的身上，将自己的下体覆盖在同样滚烫的下体上尽情地摩擦，许久都没有分开。连续的高潮也没能让少女醒过来，甚至没能让她瘫软的身体挪动半分。疲劳和过载的回路让她睡得像一个昏迷的人，只剩呼吸和体温是活着的证明。

她们身上已经又渗出了一层薄汗。等立香醒来，她会抱怨身上又变得粘腻。莫德雷德倒是可以把自己身上的汗消掉，就像她复杂的发髻可以瞬间散开，又眨眼间梳起来。但她宁愿如此。

赤龙尽了自己的力量，也餍足了自己的欲望。她伏下身来，把脸凑到湿漉漉的红发丝旁，像在宝物山上睡下的龙一般闭上眼，嗅着熟悉的硝烟与铁器的味道，静静听着自己的魔力盈满另一个身躯，在血脉里流淌。


End file.
